Practically Perfect
by TacosXPieXAnime
Summary: Perfect little girls...supposing you would have to emphasize the word little....Rating is T for now but might change
1. Chapter 1

**TacoXPieXAnime: Whoo!!!! I've had this idea in my mind for so was kind of a thought of my own when I kinda noticed how much I have changed since I was the PowerPuff Girls age. I mean at that age when I thought of how I was going to be as a teenager, I thought I would be like Britney Spears or something. We kind of see what happened to her, we got to watch it on the news. I just noticed how as you grow older, a sort of glamour is gone and you kind of see the world as it is. It isn't bad because I can always go back to all my cartoons I used to watch and my Disney movies sometimes. But I like my idea and I'm now going to write it so thanks!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Perfect little girls...supposing you would have to emphasize the word **little**....

She sighed. It was raining again. It had begun doing that a lot lately, giving her time to think of things. She really didn't like to think that much. Thinking leads to questioning and questioning leads to knowing the truth. The truth for her is that her family is split apart and will never again be made whole.

Giggles made their way through the thin green walls of her room. She remembered when that wall had been put up. A little after Blossom had left, maybe two weeks. On the other side of that wall was a blue wall with a girl whom she called her sister and her current boyfriend. Once again she sighed. She could remember when said girl had been something akin to innocence. Blonde hair in two small pigtails and decked in blue with her small stuffed octupus in hand laughing a completely different laughter than that which was emitting from the other side.

Looking out into the gray mass which she had once known as Townsville,she thought once more. Townsville...why had it changed so much. Had it always been like this? Or had perhaps the glamour it had once possessed when she was a child had simply faded away as most things had. Nothing changed aside from her family...The Mayor was still mayor and Ms. Bellum was still assisting him with her beauty and knowledge. Ms. Keane was still teaching at the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Mitch was still a asshole who just so happened to be her friend...so what had happened...

Buttercup looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like punching something, punching something that would relieve this anger. Things had changed too much. No longer was her black hair short or flipped, in fact it resembled a mop of straight thick ink. Her murky green eyes had dark circles under them. She looked like someone who lived on the streets or someone who had been sick for a long long time.

Grabbing her jacket and umbrella she ran down the stairs and went out the door. The world outside was just as gray as she had seen it from inside. She didn't know where she was going to go. Maybe the local drug store or maybe she would walk over to where Blossom was living. Emphasis on the walking. She didn't fly anymore. Without her sisters beside her it felt sort of...odd.

Reaching the apartments she went up the wiry iron stairs to Blossoms apartment. She could still see the day she left. Blossom had only said goodbye to the Professor, who had proceeded to fall apart. After the Professor fell apart Bubbles did. After Bubbles it had been her own turn. Blossom had left after Middle School. She had said she wanted to go to college, at least thats what she could remember her saying. Or perhaps that she wished she was in college...why would she wish that?

She walked in and was once again greeted with the sight of Blossom and her boyfriend decked in their usual array of uunderwear. Blossom was laying on the bed wrapped in a blanket, while her boyfriend, by the name of Jim, as cooking eggs. She had come upon this scene more than once in the time span in which Blossom had met Jim. Though of course Blossom as always just laid on her bed her eyes devoid of emotion. She couldn't remember how long her eyes had been that way but now it seemed like it had been for a long, long, long time.

"Hi sis..."

Blossom looked up finally, blood-shot eyes empty and her long tangle of red hair beside her. Blossom had been like this for a long time. Since...since Middle School.

Middle School...It was hard for her to remember at times. Middle School had been something akin to what somebody dying should be like. Furrowing her brow she thought hard to remember. When did it become so hard to call back memories.

She could remember the first day of school. They all still wore the dresses...the ones that matched their eyes...Bubbles...she had her first date...broke up a week later....Blossom...poor poor Blossom...they hurt her,,,who?...The oother girls...calling her ugly, making her cry. She was there....what was she doing? Protecting her sisters, like she always did, like she promised the Professor she would. Blossom got sad, really sad. Bubbles got popular, she made more friends, and met more boys. Not normal boys, these had an odd look in their eye. Blossom had scars on her arms. She didn't get them from fighting villians. A while later she had them on her legs. Where did they come from? They stopped fighting villians...Why?

"Buttercup, how are you?", asked Jim smiling toothily, he usually was the first one to talk.

"I'm good Jim. Have you been taking care of the delicate flower here?", she asked smiling back at Jim. Jim had been taking care of her for a long time. He was a good guy, and he had told her of his plans to marry Blossom.

"She is...the same as always...right Blossom?", asked Jim hugging Blossom to him tightly. Jim smiled at Blossom's monotone face. She noticed the look in his eyes now, it was sad...about what?

Blossom just nodded before standing up.

"I'm going to go out. I'll be back in about half an hour."

Tossing on a trench coat and khakis, Blossom left with not so much as a goodbye to either if the two sad and lonely looking persons standing in the middle of the musty apartment. She sighed, why did it have to end up like this. How did all the hopes and dreams not end up the way they were supposed too?

She left moments later after eating the omelette that had been prepared specially for Blossom. Jim said she could have it, which surprised her because it was definitely for Blossom for she could recall that Blossom loved her omelettes with onions and peppers with lots of salt and pepper. Jim just smiled the entire time saying goodbye to her as she left.

Walking home she looked at the city of Townsville. It looked the same....same buildings....but it resembled her first time around Townsville. Gray and frightening, laced with such mystery that anything could happen. People robbed banks and people were murdered, it was like every other place on Earth with no hope and no peace. What had happened?

Arriving at home she was greeted with another usual sight. Bubbles was currently locked in what seemed like a serious make-out session with her boyfriend. She usually had to witness this side of her sister. Her sister, who once held this almost angelic quality around her and that ridiculous naivety which fueled most of her insults to her sister.

She watched as Bubbles giggled as she waved goodbye to the boy who drove off in his car. Bubbles wasn't Bubbles anymore...that laughter was something of a different breed from the laughter which had come from Bubbles when they were younger. Cute and bubbly...that was how the Professor had described her when they had first met. Why hadn't they changed their names? Bubbles was no longer cute and bubbly...Blossom was no longer speaking, so why did she remain as such...and herself...she was still just another B...

"Oh...hi Buttercup, the Professor wanted to know where you were...", said Bubbles, it was funny she really couldn't recall the last time her sister had spoken to her.

"I was at Blossom's apartment."

Bubbles just stared for a moment before going back in the house. She almost wanted to snicker, Bubbles may have lost a lot of great qualities, but her ditzy qualities seemed to have remained intact quite well. She would have smiled, but she would like to wish a lot of other things had remained intact.

Walking inside she spotted the Professor. He smiled as he looked at her, he didn't do that as often. In fact he hadn't done so since Blossom had left and Bubbles began not calling him 'Dad' anymore. So why was he smiling now? At her of all people? The one with the name who just started with a B? Buttercup?

"I am so sorry Buttercup...."

"Why?"

"For letting this happen to our family."

He just sat there. She felt like punching something, like punching anything and anyone. She just wanted to feel something crumble under her massive fist, she wanted someone to feel all the pain and confusion she has had to feel. She wants someone to feel like she feels. She wants to make someone cry tears of pain and for her to be the cause of those tears. She wants it so bad...

Opening her eyes she looks at the wall next to her. Her fist stared back at her incased in the wall and wood and splinters. She didn't feel it though, she couldn't feel anything anymore. She didn't want to feel anymore. All these emotions that had been absent in childhood, now seemed to grate on her nerves like nails on a chalkboard. It didn't seem fair. Why hadn't she been warned, she would've acted on it as brazen and rash as she was.

Arms encircled her at once. Her breath caught in her throat as those twig like arms lacking any sort of power or strength hugged her tightly. Her father,her creator, the Professor was hugging her while tears flowed out of his dark ringed eyes.

"Buttercup, I never did have to worry about you. Please take care of the other two though...", sighed The Professor, his speech muffled by her own dark hair. Awkwardly she wrapped her own arms around her father and nodded.

Going up to her room she looked out the window. It was still dark and now only drizzling. She could see a glimmer of the sun from behind the dark clouds. Something bad was coming, but maybe it would be just what she needed to put a broken family back together.

* * *

**TacoXPieXAnime: Sooo...review...or something. I like this story and I love PPG...soooo yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TacosXPieXAnime:Man...I love PPG...as you may notice. I've been watching a lot of my box set and PPGZ a lot. I'm so addicted to things. Oh well. I hope you enjoy. I know I took a while. It's perhaps not perfect, but I had to think it through a kit when writing. SO HERE GOES!**

* * *

The Professor left...

The hospital was such an odd place. Everything seemed so white as if you could stain the purity of it all. She had not been to the hospital often, seeing as not many things could injure or infect her. So it had been an even rare incident when the Professor had been rushed to the hospital. She had found him laying face down in the lab. At first she had not known what to do, but she had managed to recall some sense of normality which was sorely lacking in her life and call 911.

When she had arrived they had told her all sorts of things. She hadn't understood any of them, that is until they had asked if she would like to call any of the relatives to come to the hospital. She had called both sisters...Neither had picked up.

"Miss Utonium?"

She looked up at the young woman in scrubs. She had a sad smile plastered on her face and somehow it didn't sit well with her. She had seen that smile one too many times and it hurt to see it on someone she didn't even know.

"Yes, do you need something?"

"Would you like to know your father's condition?"

Biting her lip...she supposed she had nothing to lose and nodded.

Bad choice.

"Miss Utonium...I'm afraid your father has metastatic brain cancer...he also has a number of tumors ranging from his brain to various places on his body. I'm afraid most of this is caused by his lung cancer. If you would like a few moments alone with him, I can show you to his room."

She didn't wait for the nurse to show her to the room. She ran, running through a wall in the process, and leaving a bright green dash behind her which faded to leave skid marks. Finding the room which held her father she looked inside. He laid on the stark white bed hooked up in all different areas and all different wires all around him. They held him like dark wiry fingers and she wanted to tear them off and yell at the doctors and order them to make him better.

He raised his head slightly to look at her before smiling. That damn smile again...she hated it.

"So I guess I'm busted now huh?" he asked laughing which was put to a stop as she punched the wall.

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" she cried falling on him and hugging him as tightly as she could," Why...Why wouldn't you tell one of us? I would've helped...You know I would...You said you didn't have to worry about me..."

"I don't have to worry about you Buttercup; you were always the strongest out of all of us." said the Professor his arms wrapped limply around her body. He seemed so frail, like glass and she was afraid, if she squeezed too hard, would he break? Or was the Professor wrong about her, and she would break in his stead?

"Are you sure...How can you be so sure?" she asked, choking on her own breath. How could he be sure of anything at this point? So many things had happened which could have been prevented, how could he be sure? How?

"Because who else could be so strong and determined to fix what I've done?" he asked pulling her face back to look in her eyes. Those dark eyes, they held so much knowledge in them. So much which was put to the energy to create three perfect little girls.

"Dad...do you regret making us?"

The look in his eyes. It was not the same sadness which was held in our eyes. This was a whole new breed, as if I could see his soul breaking in his eyes. No tears came however; in fact nothing came just that heart breaking sadness which seemed to fill the room. It felt as if at this moment that happiness had never existed and it never shall.

"I could never regret something that made me smile as much as you all have."

She choked on her own breath, her own sobbing becoming apparent. When was it going to end? When?

"Are you...Are you going to...die?" she whispered the last word so quietly it didn't sound human to her acute ears.

"...I do not know as of now Buttercup. The tumors and cancer will need to be extracted from my skull. In my lung there is a tumor and they will have to remove that too Buttercup. So I am merely hoping for the best." he said laying his head down to the pillow. He looked so frail, it only dawned on her now that perhaps her creator wasn't made of the same stuff she and her sisters were.

With that thought ending, she looked to the door at the small sound of it being opened. Blossom and Jim entered a rather odd occurrence. She sighed looking at that blank look in Blossom's eyes, they caused more pain than Blossom realized. More pain than...what was it again? When did Blossom leave? She couldn't remember again.

"Hello Professor."

The Professor winced. Whether it was the sound of Blossom's voice or perhaps he had been in pain, she could not tell. However the usual monotone of Blossom's voice had been replaced by a sort of maliciousness, which was enough to make her grind her teeth together. Blossom did retain that blank face however, with Jim standing behind her.

"Hello Blossom, did you come to visit me?"

That did it. That serene expression disappeared replaced by pure anger. Blossom's face was almost terrifying despite how much she herself had been angry. Her blood-shot eyes glared furiously at the Professor and her mouth was curled in a snarl. Jim put a hand on her shoulder which she promptly slapped away none too gently.

"So you're dying? I guess that's what happens when your sins catch up with you huh Professor? It's all karma, fate, or the idol, whatever you choose to believe. Now you are dying and all because you spent your days creating things that should not have been created. In short, I will rest peacefully knowing that your death was inevitable thanks to the creation of us.", said Blossom her voice dripping with hatred and poise, using each words to create cracks in something that is already broken," At this point in time, I care not for the happiness which you brought me in my younger days. I can only look back on our little patched family before it had been broken. I would like to say I had attempted to fix our family, but why even make that attempt? Why try to glue the pieces back together and say good as new. Why? Because it would not be good as new. It would be an ab-"

It was not the sickening crack of Blossom's jaw. Nor was it the throbbing feeling in her clenched fist. It was not the fact that Blossom was now knocked through many series of walls. It was not even the Professor's sharp intake of breath. It was the stillness of it all that had made her realize that she had just hit her sister harder than she had punched any monster or villain that they had ever fought.

Buttercup watched as her sister stood up from the rubble. The sight was definitely something. She smiled, it almost felt as if the old Blossom had come back, or at least that fury that Blossom had always channeled when fighting. Long cascades of red hair hanging limply around her body and narrowed rose colored eyes only added to the affect of something that felt more familiar than the blank faced Blossom or this malicious Blossom.

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt herself flying through…1…2…3 walls. She now couldn't help but smile. It might not be quite how she wanted it to be, but this at least proved that some fragment of the old Blossom was still alive in that husk of girl.

"Blossom! Stop being childish!"

Jim was furious. She had met him knowing he was very mild-mannered and very caring. This however was incredibly uncharacteristic of him. She knew he did have a hard time standing up to someone he loved so much. However at least someone in this situation knew the difference between a sibling rivalry and a straight out fight.

Blossom looked at Jim furiously her teeth grinding. She swore for a split moment she thought with Blossom's now vein protruding clenched fist, Blossom was going to kill him. However, Blossom did nothing before strutting out the door.

Looking to Jim, I could only wonder what had come over him. I would have liked to ask him, but I could feel it would only make the situation at hand worse. So I only stood back and watched as Jim gave his respects to the Professor and left silently. Jim…I had never really thought about him much, only as…a sort of makeshift care taker to my sister since she had left. What was it about him?

Dusting off the collective rubble and dust, she walked over to the Professor who was covered in as much dust and rubble as she. Scowling, she cleaned up the Professor and sat down on the uncomfortable chair seated beside his hospital bed. She didn't know what else to do at this point. All that had just transpired had proved her fears. Their family was broken. Perhaps in all her harsh words Blossom was right, they were broken and no amount of help would ever fix them.

"I think this has been the first time Blossom has been wrong…"

Looking at the Professor, he seemed far away with his dreamy looking eyes and half-hearted smile. When it registered in her mind just exactly what he had said, she could only wonder which one was right. Both had been known for their exceptional intelligence, but which one?

"Professor would you like me to stay here with you?" she asked staring intensely at her surrogate dad deep in thought.

He was silent for a moment, "No, I would rather you go check up on Bubbles. I would like it if you would be able to take care of things at home while I am here."

She couldn't help but feel a stab at her heart at the thought. As long as he was here, how long would that be? The doctors didn't know, nor did he himself. So how long would it be, how long would she have to play caretaker to Bubbles?

"Please Buttercup."

* * *

She sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Walking through school was tough as it is. With the idiotic girls stopping in the middle of the hallway and boys goofing off. Apparently however, Bubbles had done what she usually does and had become the new gossip of the 'Poor Utonium girl and her poor father'. It did not help she had been approached numerous times today on account of her being Bubble's sister. It did not happen often seeing as the two looked nothing alike and the two were rarely seen together. She could say sincerely that it had become troublesome with questions of how her father was doing or how they were going to survive or whether she was really Bubbles sister.

"Well apparently your bitch of a sister is getting all the attention she wants now."

She would slap Mitch, but it was true. Bubbles found this new found attention wonderful as she continued on with her routine of crying and letting random people fawn over her with apologies and such. She really would slap Mitch, but she could never slap him for merely saying the truth.

"I guess she is. It's not like it matters. The Professor will be okay in a few weeks and all this little chit chat will be gone", she said lying back in her seat trying to ignore all the noise in the classroom.

"Whatever. You're no fun. I still think you should just rename her Bitch, it starts with a B!" joked Mitch and she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I'm so glad you learned your alphabet Mitch." she teased. These are the few times that she could recognize Mitch as the reason she has not snapped by now.

Wait…how long had her and Mitch been friends? After Pokey Oaks she could barely remember anything else, and she had no idea why…Mitch in middle school, they had been friends…she had dated Butch then right? Yeah, they had all dated their counter parts, Mitch didn't like that. He was still wearing his stupid 'Mitch Rocks' shirt wasn't he? He didn't wear that anymore…So what had happened again? She and Butch got into a fight, and they had both pretty much kicked each other's ass…then Mitch came in. He got his ass kicked too…Scratching her head she tried to bring more memories back, think was so difficult…

"Buttercup, you know I never pegged you to be a girl with lice." snickered Mitch motioning to her hand which was still buried in a thick mop of head, which was then used to promptly smack him.

"Well aren't you in a bad mood, not that there is a big surprise in that. Hey when is-"

"Mitch…did you like Middle School?", she interrupted him. She had to know, so then maybe she could feel some sort of comfort.

He looked at her with his dark eyes. It was so odd, not his eyes, but the fact that he was a human. Someone who she could just crush with a simple hug, so why was she around him. She had been brought into this world with her sisters, and then they grew apart slowly but surely. She could remember one thing though. Her first day of school, the first one to ask to sit with her was Mitch. Bubbles and Blossom were asked to come sit with other tables…

So perhaps…this was how it was supposed to be all along?

"I didn't care for it."

* * *

**TacosXPieXAnime:So there you go. By the way, I don't know if I do want to make a Mitch Buttercup thing going on. I just don't know. It confuses me but I'm strangely attracted to it. I love PPG/RRB love as do most fan, but I'm into crack pairings, they're sometimes slightly plausible but some are crazy....so...click that little button and review huns.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TacosXPieXAnime: So what's up guys! So I think this chapter took the longest considering I got distracted every ten seconds. The summer is bad for me. So anyone go to Wapr Tour. It was awesome. I got to crowd surf and stuff. I also saw the Millionares, Aiden, and 3oh!3 and was half tempted to get a 3oh!3 bikini top with the symbol on it. I decided against that and just one a free t-shirt and got lots of stickers. Later I passed out from the heat. Thats what happens when you live down south I guess. It was totally fun though. I went with my best friends. So back to the story. I would like for you guys to please leave reviews. It makes me feel so happy for you guys to put me on your story alerts but I like reviews. I like to hear what you think though you do give me a big ego boost when you put me on your story alerts. Just remember I'm super psyched about this so please review. I know I'm very very very needy. It's a curse. But thanks to you guys who have reviewed. Y'all guys make me blush.**

_Buttercup...._

_I can't take it anymore...._

_Buttercup..._

_I think I'm in love with him...he loves me too, he said so!_

_I'm hurting...so this takes away all the pain_

_He thinks I'm beautiful! One day we're going to get married!_

_I want to hurt them! I want to make them hurt like they hurt me!_

_He left me...and he took something with him...._

"STOP IT!"

Once again she woke up. Looking outside it was thundering and pouring down rain. She would be scared for Bubbles, but she was probably spending the night at her new boyfriend who was more than eager to comfort her in her time of need. Sighing she pushed her hair out of her face and stood up. She wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again after that dream...or was it a nightmare? She couldn't recall anymore.

She walked down the stairs quietly, it was out of habit seeing as she normally lived with two more guests. Flipping on the light switch a couple time, she sighed. The power was out, and she was not going to be able to fix that. She never really cared enough to know how. Oh well...

Dialing on the phone she put it up to her ear waiting to hear an all too familiar voice.

"Buttercup? Why are you calling at...two...in the morning..."

She let out a breath relieved," My power is out...what do I do?"

"I don't know? I live in a trailer...just come stay over at my place?"

She sighed and agreed. She didn't like the dark particularly. She was not scared of it per se, however she had learned over the years that things happened in the dark. Things that are not good, not good at all.

Grabbing her umbrella and putting her coat over her pajamas she left. Locking the door she left and begun to walk over to Mitch's. She could remember when she first went over to his house. They had been in the fifth grade and she gotten permission to spend the night with him. She had been a little taken aback at the fact he had lived in a trailer. However she couldn't help but feel a little comfort in there, despite how small it was compared to her own house.

Climbing over the fence of the trailer park and running over to Mitch's trailer she looked for the window to his room. Finding it with her hands she knocked. Opening it,she smiled at Mitch before climbing through and landing none too gently on the floor. Looking around she looked at Mitch's filthy as always room. It wasn't incredibly filthy, however the week old McDonald's cups and his the smell which emitted from his pet Python's cage made it just a little bit more uncomfy.

"Buttercup?"

Looking to the door she saw Mitch. He was already in his pajamas and holding one of his mom's beers. Dragging his feet across the dirty carpet he plopped down on the bed. She didn't want to look up, whenever Mitch drank like this he was in a terrible mood. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling.

"What are you doing drinking?"

"Last time I checked I could do whatever I want.", he said chugging the rest of his beer and tossing it in his trash can.

She grimaced, his father had probably put him in a bad mood again so it was best just to go along with it for now. Mitch's father was a shock to her at first considering her only experience of a father had been the Professor. Was it in middle school? Hadn't he it Mitch? He had hit Mitch...and he had been drinking too...

"So...how is everything?", he asked turning on his television to some bad MTV show.

She sighed,"The Professor is staying in the hospital for another month and Bubbles is staying the night at every guy she meets house. So it's really not that hard to be at home all day."

"Bet that bitch is having a fun time not having Daddy around. Just riding every di-"

She punched him. She knew it wasn't right, that every word of what he was saying was true, but she didn't want to hear it. It was better to at least keep a sense of naivety of Bubble's actions, then know what goes on behind closed doors. She knew her sister had changed, she knew that not everything was all butterflies and rainbows anymore. She just wanted to keep an image in her mind, just one.

"What the fuck was that for bitch! After all I've done for you!", he shouted punching her back. She felt it oddly enough, she had never been punched before by a normal person. It felt like nothing...it was odd.

"Don't ever call my sister a slut! Don't ever call me a bitch! You shouldn't even be drinking damn it! You always turn into such an asshole!"

"I'm the asshole! What about your bitch of a sister! Don't you remember middle school! What about that psycho Blossom! She blamed you for everything that happened! They both blamed you!", he said shaking her shoulders roughly,"I was the one who took care of you! Who fucking took care of that Butch shit?! Me! Who bitched out your sisters when they hurt you?! ME!"

She stayed silent. How could she reply...she couldn't remember middle school. She couldn't deny anything that he had said. She just couldn't, she couldn't remember...why couldn't she remember...why?

"I've done everything for you...I've done everything...", he sighed, his body shaking furiously,"Not once have I ever talked shit behind your back or hurt you. I would never hurt you..."

His arms encased her and she felt like she couldn't move. It was not the fact that he was doing his best to hold her there, for she could break both of his arms with ease, but she couldn't move. She wanted to remember everything that had happened. She wanted to...she wanted to stay here. For someone to comfort her. For someone to take care of her who was not obligated to. Someone who would never turn their back on her.

"Mitch I can't remember what happened...I don't think I want to remember. Maybe whatever happened in middle school should just be left forgotten.", she whispered her body falling limp.

He pulled away. His bloodshot eyes glared down at her," You don't remember? Anything?"

"I can remember some things. Like the whole Butch incident, where you tried to beat him up...I remember...something about Bubbles and her boyfriend...and Blossom...she was sad..."

"Butch...that fucking asshole...he tried to fucking hurt you.", he growled his nails digging into her arms.

"Mitch listen...what happened? Do you remember? What happened to Blossom? What about Bubbles?", she sighed her eyes closing and opening slowly. It almost felt dream like.

He sighed laying down with her in his arms. She felt awkward with his long lanky arms wrapped around her and laying in such an uncomfortable position. She felt safe, it was odd. She had never had the chance to feel safe in any state.

"I can't tell you. I don't even know Buttercup. I just remember when you came over crying your eyes out. You had just told me how horrible you felt and how it was all your fault.", he sighed pulling her closer,"I told you it wasn't. I know it wasn't your fault."

She sighed. She always seemed to be doing that. She just wanted to remember what happened. Maybe if she found the strength to remember she could fix everything. Would it be possible to fix what had happened? To actually make time's rip of their family disappear? Would it be even plausible? Blossom did not seem to think so and she was always the smartest one...she was the leader...Bubbles didn't even seem to care either way...she had her comfort and she had her love...but was it love? The Professor seemed to be the only one who believed that any of this could possibly be repaired...

Sadly her thoughts were cut short. Then again sleep's embrace always appealed to her more than the real world

* * *

**TacosXPieXAnime: I love the movie Joe Dirt. I know random, but even though it's a comedy I find it to be so amazingly beautiful and emotional. David Spade made me fall in love with him in that movie and I know how absolutely odd it sounds to be crooning over a guy with a mullet. Considering I hate mullets. My dad has one, and he is made fun of constantly for it. So here's to Joe Dirt, who said Life's a garden, Dig it. So....sorry that's so random. I love that movie, and I'm watching it right now. So please review on that note. Love you.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**TacosXPieXAnime:I know it's so short. However, I am the firm believer that with little words one can convey such powerful meaning that it can explode someone else's mind. I know I'm just making excuses!**

**I don't own because Craig would get angry.**

* * *

Waking up in a different place everyday causes the mind to fray.

No one knew that better than herself. Of course, that was nothing to proud of on her part.

Shrugging off the disgusting blanket which wrapped her and her soon to be former boyfriend, she stood up to gather her clothes in a somewhat neat pile. It was the same routine since freshman year. Of course it was better to do it while her partner was asleep otherwise they just ended up getting into an awkward shouting match. Walking to the bathroom she began to look at the damage.

Dark circles from her mascara...not that bad...her once impeccable make up smeared over with sweat...The purple marks all over her neck and the rest of her body...that was going to result in some anger on her part. No one wants used goods...then again who didn't know she was used...

Sighing she laid her blonde head on the counter. She was so exhausted...it just wasn't fair.

Then again nothing was fair since he had left her all alone.

And nothing was happy after she had given up hope on her...

* * *

She woke up again in Jim's arms.

He had brought her back to reality again. She had to stay cool. She couldn't allow for her emotions to get in the way of anything. Jim loved her...and that was enough. No two-bit has-been of a scientist was going to shake her up. Jim had told her not to think that way, that he was her father and he had and did love her. Too bad Jim didn't know. It was his fault that she had to go through all that pain.

Those girls who had scorned her. Told her how she was fat. Well she took care of that.

Those boys who had laughed at her scrapes. She gave them more to laugh about.

Those people who had made her feel like something inhuman...something that should not have existed...Something that God himself would not take credit for...

Jim had told her that was not true. That the Almighty loved her, he loved her, her sisters loved her, and the Professor loved her.

Jim was such a silly boy, huh?

* * *

She woke up next to Mitch.

He was holding her...

She was just happy someone was there.

* * *

**TacosXPieXAnime:** **So like I said...it's very short. I've been busy guys. Sorry. Being historian in three different extra curricular activities is not a good idea kiddos. The batteries are not cheap.**


End file.
